No Other Way
by Dancelover01
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'ONLY OUR LIFE, RIGHT' The Jackson family is not ordinary at all. There is no arguing there. They certainly have their own kinds of issues though! Join Percy, Annabeth, Sadie, Skylar, Jamie, Cassia, Claire, and newbie Michael of the Jackson family as they go through life living, learning, laughing, and Percy yelling at his daughter's boyfriend! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hi! For those of you who do not know, I go by J and this is a sequel to '****_Only Our Life, Right?_****' and I recommend reading that first! Okay! Please review telling me your thoughts and I hope you love it! As tradition ;) :**

**Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Jesus, your ****_still_**** here?**

**Chapter one: The Wedding**

**Jamie P.O.V**

"Momma!" I hear Claire yell. "Cassia took my favorite book!"

I hear Cassia yell back, "Nuh-uh! Liar, liar, pants on fire! Claire took _my_ favorite book!"

I roll my eyes.

It has been almost two years since peace in our family has been disrupted. Now, I am fourteen, Sadie and Skylar are turning seventeen in a little while, the twins, Cassia and Claire are now four, and mom had the baby, Michael, who is now thirteen months.

Not much has changed, other than the new addition (Michael) and ages. Sadie and Skylar became very close, like actual sisters. Sky is kind of a loner though. Doesn't usually stray from home. Sadie and Nick are still going strong, and they still hang out with Caroline, Karen, and Jordan, who is officially dating Caroline now.

I still have a major crush on my now best friend, Livy.

Today is actually a huge day. Uncle Nico and Aunt Thalia are getting married. I know the engagement has been like two years, but they wanted to get the blessing from Zeus and Hades and that took quite a while.

Anyway, back to the whole Cassia-Claire-book-thief-thing.

"Darlings, play with your own books!" Mom yelled from upstairs.

We decided to hold the wedding here because it is more family like than a church and we have the space and backyard for it.

Sadie suddenly walks in through the front door, followed by Caroline.

Caroline is ranting to a giggling Sadie, "Ugh, the one and only bridesmaid other than your mom, who is the maid of honor, and you are still late for getting ready!"

Sadie laughs as Caroline pulls her up the stairs. Next thing I know, Skylar is dragging Nick through the door.

"Come on, Nick! We aren't killing you but you hsve to look good if you are going to be walking with _Sadie_ as the only groomsman other than Percy, who is the best man!" Sky yells.

I laugh.

"Hey, you shut it mister! I have to get you ready too!"

Uh oh.

**Nick P.O.V**

After an hour of Skylar getting me ready in the awful suit and poking me a million times, we were ready. Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Skylar (even though it was offered, she didn't feel right taking place in the wedding), Jamie, the twins, and I were waiting for Sadie and Caroline. Michael was with Athena outside with the guests.

Finally, we hear heels clicking on the staircase and we all gasp. Sadie is walking down. She had a silver and flowing dress that had a band of beads on the waist line and had a slit on the side that showed her extremely slim leg up to her upper knee. She was wearing silver and glittery high heels that looked painful. Caroline had put make up on her and her face was different. Her bright and delicate light blue eyes had a background of light blue and they were lined with black to make her eyes pop. Her long eyelashes framed them and made them stand out. Sadie's cheekbones were pink and pronounced. Her lips were a pretty pink. Her hair was in an elegant up-do with a lot of sparkly pins.

She was gorgeous. She reaches me and grins.

"You look beautiful," I tell her earnestly.

"Thanks, but who cares? Did you _SEE_ that, Sunny? I made it down without falling with these heels," She announces proudly.

I laugh and kiss the side of her head. "That's my girl."

Sadie laughs and I think I hear a strained voice from Mr. Jackson say something.

"Yeah, yeah, Sadie is gorgeous, what else is new? C'MON people! We have a wedding to attend!" Caroline screeches sending Jamie outside holding Claire, and Skylar outside holding Cassia's hand. Then Caroline walks out herself.

Finally, we get paired up. First Percy and Annabeth walk out. When they get to the aisle, Annabeth stands to the left and Percy stands to the right, by Nico, who looks extremely anxious and slightly green.

I hold my arm out to Sadie in an old fashioned way. "Well, madam? Shall we?"

"We shall," Sadie plays along. She gracefully holds my arm and we walk out.

As we walk, I see all of our friends, relatives, and some that I just don't know who they are.

We reach the alter that was set up in the backyard and Sadie leaves to the left, standing next to her mom, while I stand by Percy.

Though no one should, a lot of people (mostly who we don't know) stare a Sadie. I don't really blame them. I mean, she is stunning, let alone, never having seen her before? I would probably stare as well. Though I was not okay with some of the staring boys that were not related and around our age. I also see Jamie's best friend, Livy, slightly staring at Jamie.

Finally, the famous wedding march begins and everyone stands, turning towards the door. Thalia begins to walk down, escorted by Zeus. Zeus looks powerful and almighty in his usual pin striped suit. Thalia looks beautiful, her hair up in curls, held with pins and light make up on. Her dress is simple, elegant, but with some décor that gives it spunk, a lot like her personality actually. She smiles at Nico as she walks slowly and he looks ready to cry.

The ceremony was very nice and touching. I imagine myself in that very spot one day, knowing exactly who I would want to be standing there next to me.

When it ends, Nico and Thalia kiss and everyone claps and cheers. I look over and see Sadie laughing with joy, clapping and cheering and whooping. They run off with their hands in the air to go get ready for the reception.

Jordan runs up to me as we are going into the house.

"Hey, man. I got to ask to something," He says this nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Is Sadie….are you guys..? I don't know how to say this so I am spitting it out, okay?" Jordan says.

"Um…alright," I reply nervously.

"You and Sades are solid as a couple, right?" He asks.

"I would like to think so, yes."  
"Right, right. So….how would I know if Caroline…isn't into me anymore?" He asks, nervousness in his deep voice.

"Why do you think that?" I as, knowing it's not true.

"She told me she isn't into me anymore."

Uh oh.

**Sadie P.O.V**

I see Nick chatting with Jordan so I make my way over to Jamie.

"Hey," I smile at him.  
"Hi," He says back.

"You know what to do at the reception, right?" I grin.

"Uh. No."

"Ugh," I say. "Are all guys clueless?" I hit his head.

"Ow! Sades!"

"Okay," I take a deep breath. "You like Livy? Don't be shocked I know, you are so obvious. And she likes you. Yes, by the way, I know that too. So ask her to dance idiot," I tease him smiling.

"What if she says no?" He asks nervously.

I roll my eyes as a response.

"Okay, okay, I got this," He says confidently.

"Yeah, you do. You go, little man!" I grin as he walks away.  
Suddenly a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

I know that hands as well as my own. "Nick," I laugh.  
"Yes, beautiful?" He asks, turning me to face him.

"Nah, you're more beautiful than I am," I tease him.

"Oh, sugar, I can't argue with that solid of logic," He says in a fake falsetto voice.

I laugh lightly. His arms are still on my waist, so I wrap my arms around his neck, straining to reach.  
"So, tell me," He says, "Do you know that your sister likes to poke me with needles?"

"Hmm," I say. "I don't think that one ever came up, no."

"Well, it is very true, and very painful," Nick informs me. I laugh.

He leans down to kiss me. I kiss him back and he lifts me up slightly so he doesn't have to crane his neck.

I break away and Nick pouts, giving me a good laugh.

"I have to help everyone set up the reception," I laugh, trying to pull away from Nick's ever so unallowing iron grip.

"Fine," He lets go, smiling, "But save me a dance." He winks and leaves.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a bunch of fancy baskets that contain bread. I grab them all and walk outside and give a slight gasp. It is so pretty! There are strings of white hung around the trees and pretty hanging lanterns that have colored lights inside. There is a DJ table and a dance floor that was just set up. I walk around the table, carefully placing each bread basket. I see Katir, Travis, and their son, Travis Junior, or TJ as he started going by about a year ago, all in the house. I smile and wave at them. TJ waves back, grinning like a maniac. His parents smile at me.

I walk inside to be engulfed in a hug by TJ.

"Hey!" I say smiling at him.

He smiles for a minute, then stops in his tracks and sniffs the air.  
"Cake!" He yells running away.

"Travis Junior!" His mom, my Aunt Katie, yells after, scolding him.

She turns her attention back to me.

"Well, sweetheart, I must say, you have turned out to be quiet the gorgeous beauty," She smiles warmly at me.

"Thanks, Aunt Katie," I say laughing and hugging her.

"Yeah, better hope boys stay away from you," Uncle Travis grins hugging me lightly.

"Oh, between my dad and Nick, I'd say I'm covered," I say.

Uncle Travis and Aunt Katie laugh.

"Not to mention me, right, little dolphin?" A deep, friendly voice says behind me. I turn to see Grandpa Poseidon standing there, smiling warmly at me.

"Grandpa!" I run to hug him.  
He laughs. "Hey there, little dolphin. How've you been?"

He calls me dolphin because they are smart and small sea animals.

"Great," I grin.

"So, I hear you are dating Apollo's kid, huh?" He asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"Well, I am fine with it. Great nephew that one, Apollo. Not too stuck up like the rest of us old gods," Poseidon said winking.

In a flash, he was gone with just a scent of the sea left behind him.

I feel something hanging on my neck and when I look down I am wearing a necklace on a silver chain of a dolphin with a bright blue gem the color of my eyes as its own eye. It almost seemed to wink at me

Nick walks up to me.

"Hey, Sades," He says. He stops and picks up the necklace.

"Pretty," He inspects.

"Thanks."

"Who gave it to you?"

I smile in spite of myself. "An old friend."

Finally, the reception begins. Everyone watches as Aunt Thals dances with Zeus first, and then others.

My table consisted of my mom, dad, Jamie, Livy, Cassia, Claire, and Michael, who just giggles in a high chair.

"ALL right ya'll! Can all you lovey dovey birds come on out and dance with each other!" The DJ announced.

Dad offered Mom his hand and they went to dance. Many couples followed.

I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"May I have the please, Ms. Jackson?" Nick asks.

"Of course," I smile, taking his hand.

I give Jamie a meaningful look and point my eyes to Livy.

Nick pulls me out, and suddenly spins me into his arms. He holds one of my hands and places his hand on my hip with the other. I put my free hand on his shoulder.

I laugh in surprise as Nick twirls me around.

"I forgot you could dance, Sunny," I say respectfully.

"Apollo's kid, remember?" He says grinning at me.

"Oh, yeah, right."

Nick chuckles. "So, your birthday is coming up."  
"Not for a few weeks," I say lightly.

"It feels like just yesterday we were fighting over who got the light and dark blue car seat," Nick smiles.

I laugh. "Oh, yeah! We both always wanted the dark blue, but you said because you had dark blue eyes and I had light blue, it was just fate that I got the light one."

"I still stand to that statement."

"Ha!"

"May I interrupt?" My dad asks.  
"Of course," Nick smiles and goes to dance with Caroline.

Why wasn't she dancing with Jordan?

Dad puts his hand on my hip and holds my hand.

"Ah, Sades. You're getting too old," He says smiling.

"Nah, I am still young, careless, stupid. All the regular."  
Dad laughs lightly. "Sadie, you and I know that of those three, you are only young!"

We laugh.  
"You know, I remember the day you were born like it was two weeks ago. I saw you. Tan skin, not the slightest bit red, except for the rosy cheeks. That single dimple," Which he proceeded to poke, "Quite already long tufts of curly blonde hair. But it was your eyes, Sadie. Not grey, not green. But blue. They were intelligent as you inspected me for the first time, and it felt like looking into your mom's eye for the first time again. I made a promise that I would always protect you."  
"And you have," I remind him.

"Yeah, but I can't always," Dad sighs.

"Want to know one of the things life has really taught me, daddy?" I ask.  
"What, baby girl?"  
"You can't think about always, just what is here and now."  
"And _that_ is why you cheated and got blessed by Athena, the whole wisdom thing."  
I laugh. "Thanks."  
"Yeah it was a good one Sades. Where did you get it from," Dad asks suspiciously but laughing.

"Ah, you know me too well," I grin.  
"Seriously, Sades, where?" Dad grins.

"An old rerun of _The Vampire Diaries_."

Dad throws his head back and laughs.

He steps on my toe and I lightly yelp.  
"Oops, sorry, hon. Never really been great at this whole dancing thing."

"Remember when you would dance me around the kitchen when I was little?" I ask softly.

"Oh, yeah." Remembering, dad lifts me onto his feet, completely erasing the risk of stepping on my feet.

"You know Sadie, no matter how much you grow, you will _always_ be my baby girl."

**A/N:**** Aw that was nice. Anyway, I hope you love this and that you thought it was a great first chapter! Anyway, I have to go to dance so please review telling me how you think it is starting! And if you want to see any specifics in this story, let me know cause I am totally open to input! Thanks you guys!  
-J-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hi! So this chapter is like a prequel to everything, so you can see how it was when they were growing up. Please review guys! Thanks and onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned PJO why would I be writing fanfics?**

**Chapter 2: Prequel**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I walk into our family room.

My five year old daughter, Sadie, is looking up at my two year old son, Jamie, contemplating him.

Sadie is naturally short, so I have to look down a lot to see her. She crosses her skinny arms. Her bright, light blue eyes are staring intelligently at him. Her long curly blonde hair that goes to her bottom is held back by a long ponytail. She is definitely a beauty. More than any Aphrodite child I have ever seen.

She was claimed by Poseidon a while ago, but was born blessed by Athena, and she was very smart for her age.

"What're you doing there, Sades?" I ask.

"Contemplating the fact of whether Jamie will show signs of intelligence before he is claimed, or not. We would know with me, but I was blessed at birth, so a not useful experience in this case," She says. As you can tell, she doesn't talk like a normal five year old.

"Hmm," I say. "Well, do you want to play with that Barbie Nick's mom just got you?"

She gives me a look of disgust. "Mommy, I don't _play with barbies_. They are _so_ stupid."

I sigh. "How about that new model the great pyramid from Grandma Athena?"  
She lightens up. "Yes!" Sadie squeals as she runs to find it.

I look at Jamie, who looks extremely confused. "What's up baby boy?" I ask.

"Sade-wee conf-oo-ses me," He says.

"Me too, kid," Percy grins at him, kissing his cheek as he walks by.

Jamie giggles and squirms in my arms.

"Jamie! STOP IT," I hear Sadie screaming.

She runs in with Nick, her best friend.

Sadie and Nick are eight years old.

Sadie pushes her lower back length hair out of her face as she and Nick look very mad.

"What's up, babe?" Percy glances over.

"Jamie keeps following us and chanting-"

Jamie, my five year old son, runs in singing:

"Sadie and Nick, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes LOVE, then comes MAR-"

Sadie launches herself onto Jamie and pulls out surfer, her sword disguised as a ring.

"Whoa, whoa," Nick pulls Sadie off, as she kicks and punches,

"It's okay, Sades, he's only five," Nick tells her.

"But he is so stupid," Sadie mutters.

"Says the one claimed by _Poseidon_!" Jamie sticks his tongue out.

"Hey!" Percy yells.

"Dad, you only prove my point."

Sadie, now twelve, walks into the kitchen with her good friend, Caroline.

They sit at the counter, where I am cooking dinner.

"What's up, ladies?" I ask.

Caroline nudges Sadie and giggles while she rolls her eyes at her.

"Nick punched Garett Mconell in school today," Caroline informs me.

"What?" I say, shocked. "Why?"  
Caroline lets another giggle slide out. "Cause he said some dirty things about Sadie."  
I raise my eyebrows.

"Nick punched him cause he likes Sadie," Caroline continues.

"He does not!" Sadie says in her high soprano voice.

"Yeah huh! And you like him too!" Caroline says. "I bet by time we are like, sixteen, you guys will be dating."  
"Please!" Sadie rolls her eyes. "I will _never_ be dating _Nick_!"

**A/N:**** Hahaha I hope you all liked it! I thought the ending was funny. Anyway, please review, I plan on updating a real chapter tomorrow, or the next day. Bye and thanks!**

**-J-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Hi! Okay, not my fault. My computer broke, and it just got fixed, plus I had dance so I couldn't update this morning. Please review and onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: SHUT UP THEY MUST READ**

**Nick P.O.V**

"What is your point?" I ask directly.

"Well….I am telling you it can't be safe," Sadie returns just as pointedly.

"No way, I am completely covered, and so are you," I say.

"Nick, I am not going."  
"Yes, you are," I roll my eyes, "C'mon Sades, my driving is not that bad!"  
This is Sadie's turn to roll her eyes. "Nope. It is horrible. Seriously, defeating Kronos was about ten times easier than enduring your untouchably horrendous driving."

"Fine," I say. "You drive."  
"I don't want to go."  
We have been having this fight for weeks. There was my family picnic at Central Park, and Sadie did not want to go. Don't get me wrong, Sadie loves my family. And they love her. But all they ever talk about is how beautiful she is.

Also, Caroline had her all jazzed up. She was in a bright yellow dress that went to just above her knees, with black spaghetti straps. Her shoes were white flats, with grey flower designs. Her hair was pulled into a pretty ponytail at the back of her head. Caroline had even gotten too squeeze on some lip gloss, but Sadie ran before she could do any more.

"Sadie," I say sternly, "You look gorgeous, as you always do. Don't blame the mortals for staring and talking about it."

Sadie rolls her eyes. "If I go, what do I get?" She asks this with one eyebrow raised.

"You can have my slice of cake," I suggest.

"I'm in!" Sadie yells, peeling herself off the position on the wall and walks to the car.

I run up to open the passenger side door for Sadie, and she makes a face at me when she gets in.

I climb in and start the car, backing out of the Jacksons' driveway. I begin towards the park when Sadie speaks.

"Your cousin Lenny better not be here," She says angrily.

"Why?" I ask, confused.

"He's the one who is always hitting on me!" Sadie whines.

I laugh. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."  
"My hero," Sadie says sarcastically.

I laugh and lean over to peck a kiss on her cheek.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Sunny!" She shrieks. "Your driving is bad enough when you _are_ looking!  
I sigh in defeat and turn back to the road. Soon enough, we are parking in the lot.

I run over so that I can open Sadie's door and she doesn't seem to be all that happy. I hold her hand as we start to walk up.

"Thanks for coming, Sades. I love you, you know that, right?" I ask.

Sadie's expression softens. "I love you too, Nick."  
We reach my family and they all come to greet us. First, is my grandmother.

"Oh, Sadie, look at you!" She says as she kisses Sadie on the cheek. "So beautiful, more every time!"  
"Thank you," Sadie replies kindly.

This repeated with the majority of my relatives. Last was Lenny.

"Hey, Nicky boy, you brought the hottie," he winks at Sadie.

"You can stick your-"  
"Sadie!" I say loudly.

"Sorry," She mutters.

I laugh at her expression, and throw my arm around her waist, pulling her to me.

**Jordan P.O.V**

I kiss her, lifting her up and pulling her onto my bed. Caroline lifts my shirt up over my head. I kiss her, our lips moving in synchronization.

"Wait, stop, stop." Caroline says this tiredly.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"It's just…I think we need a break."  
My jaw drops. "When you said you weren't sure if you were into me anymore….I didn't know you were serious…"

"I know," She says apologetically. "I just this is better for everyone."  
"Not me!" I say. "I'm….I'm in love with you, Care," I say, my voice breaking.

Caroline gets up, putting her shirt on, and jacket over that. She throws me an apologetic look again. "Oh, sweetie, you will get over it."

"It's not a crush in the sixth grade, Care! Didn't you hear me? I am in love with you!" I yell.

"Sorry, hon. Don't worry. You will find your girl, okay?"  
"God, he was right."  
"Who?"  
"Jared. From the Hephaestus cabin. He told me you flirted with him, all the time. You got serious, even slept with him. Just like with me, Caroline. Then you broke up with him. He said you were nothing but a slut, who should have been a child of Aphrodite, not Apollo."  
Caroline looks hurt. A tear falls down her face. I feel guilty. Not for saying it. But because I don't regret saying it.

"I told him you were nothing like that, that we were in love. But he was right, Care, he was _right_."  
Caroline storms out, snatching her purse. A few seconds later, I hear a door slam.

**Sadie P.O.V**

**(One week later)**

I wake up groggily, looking at the clock. It's only three a.m. I hear the knocking again, and know that is the reason of my awakening.

"Nick?" I ask groggily, swinging open the door.

It is not Nick. Instead I find Caroline, standing there. No one has seen her in a week. She has been locked away in her room, at Nick's house. Since they are siblings, she stays with him and his mom when she is not at camp.

"No, me." Then something clicks. "Hold up! Nick sometimes comes up here, in the middle of the night?" She steps into my bedroom.

"S'not like that," I say tiredly, yawning.

"So you don't….do anything?" Caroline asks.

"No, Care," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Have you ever…you know, with Nick?" She asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Never. With anyone."

"Huh. I broke up with Jordan."  
I gasp. "What? Why?"  
"It was getting….too serious."  
I sigh. "You have to get over your fear of commitment. Ask him to take you back."

"NO!" Caroline yells.

"Why?" I ask, surprised.

"Because. He called me a slut," Caroline says, letting some tears fall.

I hug her, letting her cry on my shoulder.

"Is it true, Sadie? Am I?"  
"What? Of course not!" I say, shocked she would suggest such a thing.

"Why not?" She asks miserably laughing. "I have slept with quite more than one guy."  
"You thought that each one was the one for you," I say.

"What is it like, Sades? Being in true love?" She asks desperately.

"It's like…it's like if someone were to say you could have one person in all of the world, with you for the rest of your life…you automatically think of them. Without another thought in passing. Or when you are with them, even if you fight, there is always happiness, always."

Saying this felt personal, as though I was revealing a diary of my life to someone. But Caroline was my best friend. How could I just leave her?

"Sounds…blissful," Caroline says regretfully.

"Yeah, it is. Caroline, you are not a slut. Okay? Now get over here, and sleep. You need it," I smile at her.

She smiles, and climbs into my bed.

"Thank you," She whispers into the night.

"Anytime. You are my best friend."  
She giggles. Soon, it turns into a full on laugh.

"Shh!" I say, letting one laugh slip out. "My parents!"

"Oops," She says quietly.

I sniff the air. Alcohol.

"Caroline!" I hiss. "Are you drunk?"  
"Maybe a little."

I sigh. "Sleep, Care."

**Caroline P.O.V**

In the morning, I feel awful. I yank the covers off of me, and run to Sadie's bathroom.

I throw up awfully into Sadie's toilet.

I hear a noise behind me, and I turn.

Sadie is there, in dark skinny jeans, and brown leather boots up to an inch below the knee. Her shirt is a long sleeve grey V-neck, and she was wearing a brown leather jacket that matched the boots. It went up to three inches above where her shirt stopped and her hair was in a pretty ponytail, versus a messy one.

"Wow, Sades," I say. "You look hot."

She laughs, but waves a hand dismissively. "I have a dinner date with Nick tonight. Anyway, here," She tosses me a toothbrush. "I ran to your house while you were asleep."

"Thanks," I say. "What time is it?"  
"One p.m.," Sadie says.

"Whoa," I say. "That is weird. I have slept in lately. I only drank one or two drinks last night, I should not have thrown up. I did yesterday too. Hm."

Sadie looks ingenious and horrified at the same time.

"What?" I ask.  
"Caroline," She says slowly. "When was your last period?"  
"It should be…" I feel the shock on my face. "It was supposed to be yesterday."

"Are you pregnant?" Sadie hisses.

"I can't be! We used protection!" I say, feeling tears behind my eyes.

"Caroline! They are never 100% effective!" Sadie puts her hand over her face.

"Sadie," I say, scared. "What if I am?"

Sadie sighs. "We will figure it out when we get there, kay? Let's get you to a test."

Sadie drove me to a pharmacy down the road.

It was torcher waiting for the timer to go off. When it finally did, I gasped. Sadie walked in silently.

Two little pink lines.

"Oh, hell," I say.

"We are going to the doctor," Sadie lifted me off of my position on the floor to go to her car in the lot.

She drove swiftly and silently.

She checked me in at the hospital. I was staring at a lady across the room.

It was a woman about nine months pregnant, by herself. She looked ready to cry.

She was clearly not with the father. That is going to be me in less than a year.

I must have blanked out. Next thing I knew, a nurse was calling my name. After tests and other stuff, I was sitting on the hospital bed, Sadie in the chair next to it.

My doctor, Doctor Newman, walks in.

She looked kind enough.

"Well, sweetie, it looks like you are two months pregnant," She says, looking at Sadie. "Who are you?"

"The best friend," Sadie says, protectively.

I was shocked.  
"Does the father know?" The doctor asks sympathetically.

Silently, I shook my head.

"Okay," She says, pulling up a chair. "You have options. You are seventeen, so multiple you should look at. We have abortion-"

"No!" I rasp.

"Okay. Then you could have an adoption or you can keep it."  
"What do I do?" I ask Sadie.

"You talk to Jordan," She replies firmly.

**A/N:**** DID YOU SEE THAT COMING? No, didn't think so! Hhahahhaha! Muahaahahah! Anywho, pleaassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssse review! Sorry again for not updating, computer probs! Anyway, please do review, thanks guys, I love you!**

**~J~**


End file.
